1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for embodying a mirror function in a portable terminal which enables a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) of the portable terminal to be used as a mirror, and the LCD therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal has been proposed to provide a voice conversation service and/or a personal information service as main functions. However, due to consumer demand and competition among providers, the portable terminal is required to provide various added functions.
An example of portable terminals with the added functions, which are manufactured for this purpose, has a mirror or reflector in the rear side of a flip or battery of the portable terminal. This allows a user to use the mirror attached to the portable terminal without carrying a mirror thereby affording convenience to the user.
However, the portable terminal fitted with the mirror or reflector has inconveniences of volume increase, design restriction and increase risk of breakage since typically only a common mirror or reflector is attached to one side of the portable terminal body. Therefore, an apparatus or method is required to remove the foregoing problems while taking advantages of the portable terminal having the mirror function.